Repugnante
by ChibiTrancy
Summary: ""- Eu só tenho doze anos, idiota. – Rebateu o garoto.    - Isto nunca foi problema pra mim. – Provocava Alois."


Como em muitas outras histórias, esta teve início em um dia nublado, sem cor, sem encantos. E para os demais residentes das redondezas, não passava disso. Uma singela quarta-feira, com um delicioso sabor de tortura e cansaço.

Mas não para o pequeno conde Alois Trancy.

Este, sabia que aquele seria um dia deveras especial. Afinal, á quanto não esperava-o chegar? O dia em que, enfim, conseguiria ter em mãos o que tanto almejava. Isto é claro, se tudo ocorresse conforme o planejado, embora, em momento algum, o jovem tenha cogitado um possível erro.

Em sua mente tudo sairia perfeito. O roteiro estava na ponta da língua, e ele apenas esperava que o protagonista de sua peça desse as caras sem mais demoras, e soubesse executar seu papel com perfeição.

Primeiramente, ambos dialogariam sobre banalidades enquanto deleitavam-se de um bem preparado chá, após, quando lhe fosse indagado o verdadeiro motivo do convite, ele responderia que, apenas gostaria de redimir-se, por todos os lamentáveis acontecimentos anteriores.

E não há maneira melhor de desculpar-se senão um belo presente. E como todos sabem, recusá-lo seria uma falta de educação sem tamanho.

O outro seria obrigado á aceitar.

E enquanto aguardava-o, o garoto dos cabelos louros como ouro caminhava de um lado para o outro, virando-se para o relógio com uma freqüência descomunal.

Não era como se o horário realmente fosse se intimidar com seu olhar, e mudasse por conta disso, mas era inevitável fazê-lo.

O pequeno bufou, e sentou-se no alto da escada.

- Ele já devia ter chegado... – Murmurou. – Não é de seu feitio atrasar-se dessa maneira.

Alguns pensamentos indesejáveis tomaram-no, seguidos de um balançar de cabeça á fim de afastá-los.

Ainda assim, tais possibilidades não assombraram por muito tempo a mente frágil do garoto, já que todas estas deterioraram-se á partir do momento em que este, ouviu o som da campainha.

Um sorriso floresceu em sua face, fazendo-o descer as escadas em disparada. Estava animado, ansioso para botar suas mãos naquilo que tanto desejara, aquilo que, - pensava ele – era seu por direito. Talvez não por merecimento, mas sim por esforço em conquistá-lo. Mas prometeu á si mesmo que seria um bom anfitrião e agiria com cautela.

Ao chegar ao hall, o sorriso expandiu-se instantaneamente, ao mesmo tempo em que seus olhos azuis brilharam como pedras preciosas á luz do luar.

- Ciel! – Exclamou – Estou tão feliz em vê-lo!

Lá estava ele, Ciel Phamthomhive. A maior cobiça do pequeno Trancy até então. Por motivos que só Deus sabe, o loiro o desejava á cada dia com mais intensidade. Alguma anormal necessidade de obtê-lo o dominava, e ele finalmente havia bolado o plano perfeito para que isto fosse possível.

Qualquer ser humano em sua perfeita sanidade chamaria aquilo de obsessão doentia, e de fato, era.

- Olá Alois. – Respondeu o garoto sem demonstrar entusiasmo.

Ciel possuía curtos cabelos azuis acinzentados, uma coloração deveras peculiar. Sua pele era alva e aparentemente muito macia. Um de seus olhos era de um azul profundo e escurecido, enquanto o outro, permanecia sempre encoberto por suas madeixas, quando não por um tapa-olho negro. Não muito diferente do loiro, Ciel era um conde, herdeiro da família Phanthomhive, também conhecido como "o cão de guarda da rainha". Assim como Alois, era órfão. Vivia sempre rodeado de servos e raramente sorria, ou expressava qualquer emoção. Era uma criança fria e inexpressiva, características incomuns para alguém tão jovem – possuía apenas doze anos - não que lhe faltassem motivos para tal.

O loiro aproximou-se dele, sem nublar o sorriso.

- Cheguei á pensar que houvesse recusado meu convite na última hora. – Comentou – Fiquei preocupado.

- Tive alguns contratempos. – Justificou-se o garoto dos cabelos acinzentados – Diferentemente de algumas pessoas por aqui, tenho coisas á fazer. E não cancelaria minha visita sem antes avisá-lo, seria no mínimo, indelicado.

Alois ignorou ás provocações. Sabia que Ciel não gostava nem um pouco dele, e também sabia que teria de engolir diversos sapos ao longo do dia, mas estava acostumado á fazê-lo.

Trancy suspirou antes de prosseguir com a conversa.

- Entendo. – Respondeu tentando parecer compreensivo. – Você realmente deve ser muito ocupado. Fico honrado que tenha reservado um pouco de seu precioso tempo para atender á meu chamado.

Não pode evitar soar sarcástico. Era de sua natureza.

- Ah, eu espero que _ele_ se ausente durante nossa conversa. – Disse Ciel referindo-se á Claude, o mordomo, que ao lado de ambos estava, imóvel como uma estátua. – Foste bem claro ao dizer que gostaria de deixar os serventes fora disso. Por isso insisti á Sebastian que ficasse em casa.

A frieza com a qual o mais novo tratava do assunto irritava ao loiro, que tentava ao máximo não demonstrar. Sabia que se controlar era o melhor á fazer, afinal, pega-se mais formigas com açúcar do que com vinagre.

- Claude estará ocupado. – Respondeu tentando manter seu tom de voz livre de ironias ou grosseria. – Não é, Claude?

O garoto fitou o homem por breves instantes. Este, sabia exatamente quais eram os planos de seu mestre, mas nada havia dito sobre os mesmos, até porque, não possuía ordens para opinar. Desta forma, apenas assentiu com um gesto de cabeça, retirando-se do aposento.

- Assim está melhor. – Disse o mais novo, como sempre, inexpressivo.

Após breves instantes de silêncio – que mais pareciam durar uma eternidade – Alois resolvera por seu plano em prática.

- O que acha de regarmos nossa conversa com um pouco de chá? – Ofereceu, tentando manter a simpatia.

- Como quiser. – Respondeu o pequeno.

- Acompanhe-me. – O mais velho de ambos envolvera a mão de Ciel na sua, - que não demorara muito á soltá-la – levando-o até uma das salas, onde a mesa já estava posta, com apenas dois lugares.

O loiro dera ordens á empregada para abusar do requinte ao servi-lo, e esta, havia feito um ótimo trabalho.

Uma toalha de bom gosto revestia a mesa, as xícaras eram feitas da mais fina porcelana, semelhantes ao bule, enquanto os talheres de prata possuíam detalhes delicados em sua extensão.

Estava tudo em perfeito estado.

Alois fez questão de servir seu convidado – como um bom anfitrião faria – antes de servir á si mesmo. E após fazê-lo, sentou á seu lado, fitando-o enquanto ambos deleitavam-se do líquido adocicado.

- O que acha? – Questionou, querendo arrancar elogios da boca de seu convidado.

Após engoli-lo, Ciel respondeu:

- Razoável.

"Lembre-me de te estrangular quando tudo isso acabar." – Pensou o conde Trancy ao ouvir o pronunciamento do menor.

Esforçou-se para manter o sorriso em sua face, temendo exaltar-se e estragar os próprios planos.

- Certo... – Dizia o mais novo. – Agora diga-me: O que você quer de mim? Quero dizer, tirar-me de minha rotina apenas para tomar um chá?

Os olhos azuis céu do mais velho brilharam mais uma vez. Ciel estava seguindo seu roteiro imaginário com perfeição.

- Na realidade... – Explicou-se – Minhas razões são outras.

- Então diga-me. – Exigiu o pequeno Phanthomhive – Quero saber o que há de tão importante para fazer-me deixar meu mordomo em casa.

O garoto dos cabelos acinzentados havia praticamente rosnado a última frase.

- Não fale como se ele fosse de tamanha importância. – Disse o loiro. – Não está me doendo tanto ter que me afastar de Claude por alguns instantes.

O mais novo revirou os olhos.

- Vá direto ao ponto.

- Está bem, está bem. – Prosseguiu. – Alertei-o para não trazer Sebastian por uma simples razão: Há coisas que devem ser feitas á dois, e somente á dois.

O sorriso na face do jovem tornou-se malicioso.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Indagou Ciel levantando-se da cadeira num salto.

Alois fez o mesmo, aproximando-se de seu convidado.

- Escute, você já está bem grandinho para saber do que estou falando. – Respondeu o conde pousando uma de suas mãos nas costas do mais novo, enquanto acariciava seus cabelos com outra. – Não se faça de inocente.

- Pare com isso! – Bradou – Solte-me!

O garoto empurrou-o com força, afastando-se enquanto sacudia ás próprias vestes, como se quisesse livrar-se dos "resíduos" de Alois que ali permaneceram.

- Você é... repugnante! – Dizia Ciel num tom de indignação. – Pois saiba que estou aqui por apenas uma razão.

- E qual seria ela? – Perguntou o mais velho.

- Acabar com você. – Respondeu o pequeno – Desafio-te para um duelo de espadas.

- Oh... – Disse Alois sem demonstrar muito entusiasmo. – Por mim está tudo bem, desde que mostre-me como fazê-lo.

Ciel riu sarcasticamente.

- Em sua posição social, não saber manusear uma espada é no mínimo... Vergonhoso, não acha? – Provocou o mais novo.

- Tanto faz. – Respondeu Alois revirando o olhar. Não estava com tempo para aquilo. – Apenas diga-me como faço isso.

- Primeiramente, arranje-me as espadas. – Disse o menor – Não vá me dizer que não tem nenhuma?

- Pode me dar licença por um minuto? - Pediu.

O loiro olhou em volta, e não hesitou em gritar:

- Claude! – Chamava – Venha aqui imediatamente.

Ciel pousara suas mãos sobre os ouvidos, distorcendo sua face em desaprovação, claramente incomodado com a histeria de Alois.

O mordomo surgira no aposento numa velocidade sobre-humana.

- Sim, mestre.

- Arranje-nos espadas. – Pediu o loiro. – Duas. Pode fazer isso, não pode?

Trancy aproximara-se de seu servo, pegando em sua mão e acariciando-a, enquanto fitava-o com os olhos azuis cheios de esperança, esta, distorcida em uma expressão infantil, típica de uma criança esperando seu presente numa véspera de natal.

- Yes, your Highness. – Respondeu o moreno em prontidão, ignorando por completo as ações do pequeno, dando atenção somente á sua voz. Após fazê-lo, retirou-se da sala por breves instantes.

- E quanto àquela história de "manter os mordomos fora disso"? – Questionou o mais novo claramente irritado.

- Não vê que este caso é uma exceção? – Insistiu Alois. – Não está querendo que eu mesmo vá atrás dos seus caprichos, está?

O loiro gargalhou por breves instantes, antes de ser interrompido pelo servente que em questão de minutos estava de volta no recinto, com duas boas espadas em mãos.

- Aqui está, Your Highness. – Anunciou entregando-lhe as lâminas.

- Perfeito! – Exclamou o garoto, encantando com o material que possuía em mãos. Sentia-se poderoso e destemido segurando-o.

- Pegue. – Disse, estendendo uma delas á Ciel.

Após, aproximou-se do mordomo, pondo uma das mãos em sua gravata, puxando-o para perto de si, de forma com que ambos ficassem da mesma altura, enquanto aproximava seus rostos e acariciava seus cabelos com a outra mão.

- Por seu ótimo trabalho – Dizia o loiro. – Irei recompensar-te mais tarde.

O conde deslizara a língua por seus próprios lábios, sorrindo de forma perversa.

- Será uma honra. – Respondeu o moreno mantendo-se seco e indiferente quanto á situação.

O pequeno revirou os olhos e bufou. Não tinha tempo nem paciência para assistir aos shows de Alois. Queria apenas trucidá-lo e voltar para sua mansão antes da hora do jantar.

Pigarreou á fim de chamar á atenção.

- Com licença. – Interrompeu – Eu ainda estou aqui.

Ao ouvi-lo, o loiro soltou o mais velho e fez sinal para este ir embora, enquanto voltava-se para Ciel, sorrindo como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Perdoe-me. – Desculpou-se, retomando a expressão amigável que levara semanas aperfeiçoando, especialmente para este dia.

- Podemos prosseguir? – Indagou o mais novo.

- Mas é claro. – Concordou. – Mas não o faremos aqui. Não quero quebrar nada.

Ciel suspirou.

- Será que você pode parar de me enrolar? – Insistiu. – Diferentemente de você, Alois Trancy, eu não tenho tempo para jogar fora.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... – Respondeu o conde – Acompanhe-me.

O mais velho fez sinal e levou-o até o jardim dos fundos. Não havia nenhum de seus empregados por lá, sem falar que ficava fora do alcance da vista de qualquer curioso que por ali passasse. Era perfeito.

- Certo, assim está melhor. – Assentiu o loiro. – Agora, mostre-me como faremos isto.

- É simples – Explicava o menor – Ás regras oficiais dizem que, ambos devemos ficar de costas um para o outro, e ao contar "dez", começarmos á lutar. Vence quem derrubar o outro primeiro.

- Acho que entendi... – Disse Alois levando uma de suas mãos ao queixo. – Parece divertido.

Ciel suspirou. Sabia que não estava sendo levado á sério, embora imaginasse que isto apenas prejudicaria seu oponente posteriormente.

- Então ande logo. – Prosseguia o mais novo. – Posicione-se.

Após ambos darem ás costas um para o outro, iniciaram á contagem.

- Um, dois, três... – Proferiam em coro.

Como num impulso, Ciel virou-se para Alois no "quatro", e tentou golpeá-lo. Por reflexo, o mais velho conseguiu desviar, por mais que aquilo tenha lhe rendido um arranhão no braço direito.

- V-você disse dez! – Balbuciou o loiro assustado, apontando-lhe á espada numa tentativa de defender-se.

- Eu apenas disse que, de acordo com as regras oficiais, deveríamos começar á duelar na contagem de dez. – Respondeu num tom provocativo. – Mas não disse que estas, seriam aplicadas na nossa luta.

- ... Desgraçado. – Murmurou o mais velho tentando acertá-lo, mas falhando.

- Não sei se isso seria ingenuidade ou burrice de sua parte. – Provocava o menor com um sorriso cruel em seu rosto. – Só acho que você deveria prestar mais atenção em minhas palavras ao invés de ficar por aí devaneando.

- Cale-se! – Bradava o loiro, tentando acertá-lo novamente.

O barulho das lâminas colidindo soava mais alto do que os insultos que um proferia para o outro, o que fez ambos desistirem de atacarem-se verbalmente, concentrando-se no duelo.

Após breves instantes, Ciel fez abrira um corte na bochecha de Alois, que ficara espantado ao sentir o sangue quente rolar por sua face, ainda que tivesse certeza de que poderia cuidar daquilo mais tarde.

Irritado, tentara golpear o pequeno Phanthomhive novamente, desta vez, com sucesso. O garoto caíra no chão de pedra, emitindo um baque surdo.

- Maldito... – Balbuciou.

O conde Trancy não pode evitar em gargalhar. A sensação de triunfo inflava seu ego, e fazia sentir-se um dominador e impiedoso assassino.

E após observar seu oponente caído no chão, não pensou duas vezes antes de prendê-lo ali. Abaixou-se, e sentou-se sobre ele, segurando seus pulsos contra o chão, e aproximando seu rosto do dele, sorrindo diabolicamente.

Ciel estava exatamente aonde ele queria.

- Como eu estava dizendo... – Ressuscitava o assunto dado como morto á alguns instantes – Há coisas que devem ser feitas á dois.

Ao proferir tais palavras, o loiro movera seus lábios para o pescoço do garoto, distribuindo neste, demorados beijos, acompanhados de mordiscadas delicadas.

- Pare de com isso! – Bradava o mais novo. – Pare imediatamente!

Trancy não cessava seus movimentos, desta vez, deslizando sua língua até alcançar ás bochechas – agora rosadas – do pequenino.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – Questionava claramente irritado. – Alois, seu...

- Shhh... – O mais velho pousou seu dedo indicador sobre os lábios do mais novo, silenciando-o. – Fique quietinho. Será mais fácil se você colaborar.

- Isso é repugnante! – Insistia Ciel – Você é repugnante! Eu nunca concordaria com algo assim! Solte-me!

Alois bufou, revirando os olhos azuis.

- Se você não se calar – Dizia – Eu mesmo cuidarei disso.

Após proferir tal sentença, o maior tomou os lábios do pequeno conde em um beijo. Molhou-os com sua língua, irrompendo-os com a mesma, adentrando em sua boca, explorando cada centímetro desta.

Trancy agora utilizava apenas uma mão para prender os dois braços do mais novo, enquanto a outra, era usada para desabotoar suas vestes.

- N-nnn! – O garoto dos cabelos acinzentados assustou-se com o gesto, tentando resistir ao mesmo á todo custo, embora este estivesse causando-lhe uma sensação nova e estranha, como um calor que tomava seu corpo aos poucos. E fora este calor, que o fizera desistir de lutar, e entregar seus lábios ao mais velho.

Alois aproveitou a redenção do menos por alguns instantes, antes de quebrar o beijo, com um sorriso malicioso estampado em sua face.

- Agora você sabe do que estou falando? – Provocou. – Eu apenas gostaria de me redimir com você, Ciel, e acho que entregar-te meu corpo é a melhor forma de fazê-lo.

- Eu, o conde Phanthomhive, o cão de guarda da rainha... – Proclamava o pequeno, sendo interrompido por sua respiração descompassada – Nunca aceitaria uma oferta desse tipo. Nunca faria nada que manchasse minha reputação!

- Mas recusar-me seria falta de educação. – Insistiu o loiro, forjando uma inocência em seu tom de voz, enquanto voltava á atacar seu pescoço, beijando-o e mordendo-o, ainda desabotoando ás vestes do menor.

Ciel não pôde impedir alguns gemidos de escaparem por entre seus lábios, e irritou-se consigo mesmo por não conseguir controlar-se. Aquela sensação quente só fazia crescer em seu interior, e ele temia o que esta poderia causar.

A verdade é que, um lado seu estava deliciando-se com os toques de Alois. Ele era obrigado á admitir que o garoto era sim, terrivelmente habilidoso, porém, seu outro lado não queria humilhar-se, muito menos ter aquele tipo de relação com um inimigo declarado. Até porque, ambos não passavam de crianças. Ciel mal sabia o que estava fazendo.

- Falta de educação? – Bradava indignado. – Olhe para si mesmo. Vê o que está fazendo? Agora ponha-se no seu lugar e não venha falar de educação para mim!

O mais velho continuara forjando uma inocência obviamente inexistente.

- Eu? – Indagava segurando o riso. – Estou tentando me redimir com você, estou admitindo meus erros e tentando consertá-los. Isso é o cúmulo da educação.

- E que bela forma de fazê-lo. – Respondeu o mais novo bufando. – Estou farto de suas brincadeiras! Solte-me agora!

Alois pôs abaixo as vestes superiores de Ciel, expondo seu tórax alvo e macio. Era muitíssimo bem esculpido. Ele tinha um físico encantador, o que fez o loiro sorrir e proferir um suspiro que poderia ser considerado por muitos, apaixonado.

Phanthomhive corou. Sentia-se violado ao ser exposto daquela forma.  
>- V-você está passando dos limites. – Balbuciava assustado. – Por favor, pare de agir como uma prostituta e me deixe ir embora!<p>

Ainda sorrindo, o mais velho deslizou a mão livre até o membro do garoto e acariciou-o por cima das roupas.

- Quer mesmo ir embora? – Provocava – Você parece estar gostando...

O pequeno conde arregalara os olhos ao notar que seu membro estava de fato, disperso. Definitivamente, aquilo não era normal. Para ser sincero, ele nunca havia se sentido daquela forma em toda sua vida, e aquilo o assustava. A forma com a qual ele regia aos toques de seu tão odiado inimigo o deixava perplexo.

- Deve ter algo errado comigo... – Respondia em meio á gemidos – Como eu poderia gostar de algo tão pervertido e imoral?

- Diga-me você. – Riu. – Olhe, não á pelo que se culpar. Esse tipo de reação faz parte da puberdade.

- Eu só tenho doze anos, idiota. – Rebateu o garoto.

- Isto nunca foi problema pra mim. – Provocava Alois.

- E você só tem catorze! – Bradava o mais novo. – Não fale como se isto fosse algo natural! Você é doente!

- Talvez eu seja mesmo... – Concordava o loiro, aproximando seu rosto do dele, e sussurrando em seu ouvido – Doente por você.

Novamente, as bochechas do pequenino coraram ao mesmo tempo em que um arrepio percorrera sua espinha.

Ele nada respondeu. Alois havia deixado-o sem fala.

- Agora me escute. – Pronunciou o mais velho – Eu vou te soltar, mas você vai ter que me prometer que vai ficar bem quietinho, está bem?

O mais novo apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Daria tudo por um pouco de ar.

- Se me obedecer, ganharás uma recompensa. – Ofereceu Trancy.

O conde soltara os braços do pequeno Phanthomhive, ficando feliz em ver que este, não havia tentado espancá-lo ao fazê-lo. Porém, continuara sentado em seu colo, fitando-o.

Sorrindo de forma perversa, o loiro retirara seu casaco lentamente, atirando-o em um canto, enquanto desabotoava com a mesma velocidade – ou falta dê – o colete que usava, fazendo o mesmo com ele. Após, desabotoara sua camisa de algodão, não demorando muito para livrar-se dela, deixando seu peito totalmente á mostra.

- Fique parado, está bem? – Pediu.

O mais velho levantara-se, ainda em frente ao convidado, e retirara seu short, juntamente com a peça íntima e as botas de couro que usava. Logo, vestia apenas suas meias negras, que percorriam sua perna, indo até a metade de suas coxas pálidas.

Novamente, sentou-se no colo do mais novo, sem desmanchar o sorriso.

- Gosta do que vê? – Voltou a provocá-lo.

Inevitavelmente, Ciel percorrera os olhos azuis por todo o corpo frágil do mais velho. Odiava ter que admitir, mas ele era de fato atraente.

- Alois... – Balbuciava – O que você...?

Novamente, o conde aproximara ambos os corpos.

- Como eu disse... – Sibilara – Estou apenas tentando me redimir.

O loiro voltava a beijar o pescoço do mais novo, sussurrando contra sua pele:

- Eu sei que você quer...

- V-você não sabe de nada, seu pervertido. – Respondeu o garoto.

Por breves instantes, ele perdera o controle sobre seu corpo. A vontade de tocá-lo era tamanha que seu orgulho não pudera conter. O calor que apenas crescia dentro de si, o fez acariciar a cintura do loiro, como num impulso.

Ao sentir o contato, Alois mordiscara o pescoço do conde, após, direcionando seus lábios até os dele, selando-os demoradamente, embora sem o contato das línguas, querendo apenas provocá-lo.

- Isto... – Sussurrava satisfeito – Viu? Já está começando á ceder.

O loiro pousara suas mãos nas vestes inferiores do mais novo, retirando-as num só movimento, expondo-o por completo. Os olhos de Trancy brilharam ao ver o membro rijo de seu parceiro. Era consideravelmente grande para sua idade.

O mais velho aproximara-se, de forma com que ambos os penes roçassem.

Tal ato fez Ciel estremecer. Como se já não bastasse à humilhação de estar trocando carícias com o loiro, ele estava começando a desejar seu corpo também. Por mais que fosse difícil admitir para si, ele o queria. Sentia necessidade de aliviar aquele calor que o queimava, precisava apagar o incêndio que se alastrava dentro de si.

Alois pousara a mão direita no pênis do menor, acariciando-o, movendo seus dedos pelo mesmo em movimentos circulares, com os olhos vidrados em seu rosto, estudando cada reação vinda dele.

- Está sentindo algum tipo de... agonia? – Indagou no mesmo tom provocativo.

O rosto do pequeno adquiriu um tom carmim por conta do constrangimento.

- D-do que você está falando...? – Balbuciava, tentando conter os gemidos – Eu não... Não sei o que estou sentindo.

Phantomhive desviou o olhar. Sentia-se por completo humilhado, enquanto Alois ria triunfante.

- Por ser honesto consigo mesmo, ganhará uma recompensa. – Disse – Aqui vão as instruções: Se não conseguir agüentar, puxe meus cabelos. Não hesite, pode fazê-lo com força. E se achar que vai... Bem, você sabe... Avise-me, está bem?

Sem mais cerimônias, o conde abocanhou o membro do garoto, deslizando a língua quente e úmida por toda sua extensão, enquanto distribuía sucções no mesmo.

- H-Hnn... A-Alois... – Gemia o mais novo, deixando o pudor e o orgulho de lado. Estava por total entregue aos encantos do loiro, e sentia-se derrotado por não ter conseguido resistir ao mesmo. Ainda assim, agradecia. Poderia ser pior... A situação poderia inverter-se.

Trancy continuava sugando-o, observando atento ás caras e bocas do garoto, feliz com as reações positivas. Havia sido de fato, mais divertido do que imaginara que seria. Divertia-se observando suas expressões, divertia-se ouvindo seus gemidos, divertia-se ao ver que, por Deus, havia vencido.

Ao notar o descontrole vindo do mais novo, o loiro soltou-o por breves instantes.

- Segure minha mão. – Disse, estendendo-a – Vai se sentir melhor.

Ciel obedeceu-o sem contestar, e apertou-a com força, sem cessar os gemidos. O calor da boca do mais velho fazia-o delirar, impedindo-o de raciocinar com clareza. Mal sabia o que estavam fazendo exatamente, mas levava-o ás nuvens.

- A-Alois... – Chamava – H-hm... E-eu me sinto estranho...

Ao sentir o pênis alheio pulsar, o conde largou-o, imaginando que não demoraria muito á atingir o clímax.

Novamente, o garoto sentou sobre as coxas do outro, e aproximou seus rostos.

- Não agüenta mais, não é?

Phamthomhive cerrou os olhos. Odiaria ter que admitir aquele tipo de coisa olhando para o mais velho. Suas expressões irônicas e maliciosas o irritavam num nível inimaginável.

- E-eu... – Suspirou – Não. Não agüento.

O loiro mordera seu lóbulo e sibilara:

- Então implore.

- Droga... – Aquela altura, o pequenino estava mais irritado consigo mesmo do que com o outro. Estava mesmo proferindo aquela sentença? – Eu... Eu imploro.

O mais velho não pôde conter um riso.

- Perdoe-me, eu não ouvi. – Provocou. – Será que você pode repetir? Desta vez, um pouco mais alto.

- Maldito... – Murmurou o menor cerrando os dentes. – Você venceu Alois. Eu lhe imploro.

O sorriso no rosto do conde alargou-se. É, definitivamente, ele havia vencido.

Beijou a bochecha do pequeno carinhosamente. Era obrigado á admitir que sentia um pouco de pena dele por estar humilhando-se daquela forma. Sabia que a própria imagem era o que o garoto mais prezava, e agora, esta, estava por completo manchada.

- Eu disse que seria mais fácil se você colaborasse, não disse? – Desta vez, manteve a voz limpa de zombarias ou sarcasmos.

Após dizê-lo, Alois posicionou-se de quatro em frente ao mais novo, e fitou-o por trás dos ombros.

- Venha... – Chamou – Você sabe o que fazer, não sabe?

Ciel sentiu seu rosto queimar ao ver o outro naquela posição. Cobrira a própria boca com a mão direita, abafando uma exclamação.

Após observá-lo por alguns instantes, o pequeno aproximou-se. Não conseguia mais conter-se, precisava daquilo imediatamente.

Pousara as mãos no quadril do loiro e introduzira seu membro na entrada úmida e apertada do mesmo.

- Ahhmm... – Gemeram simultaneamente.

- P-por favor... – Pedia Alois entre gemidos – Coloque-o inteiro...

O mais novo obedeceu, preenchendo-o por completo. Não pode evitar morder o lábio inferior, deleitando-se do prazer que o corpo alheio lhe proporcionava. Inconscientemente, começou á mover-se lentamente dentro do loiro, sentindo sua entrada ceder, dando-lhe mais liberdade para fazê-lo.

- Ahhmm... – Gemia o mais velho – Tem certeza que é sua primeira vez? Você é... tão bom...

Phanthomhive corou com o comentário.

- N-não diga... Hmm... Não diga bobagens – Respondeu entre suspiros – E-eu nunca fiz algo assim...

O garoto aumentara a velocidade das estocadas.

- Pois não parece. – Rebateu o conde.

Seus braços começaram a tremer, forçando-o á apoiar-se no chão. Colara ambos – os braços e a cabeça – na superfície de pedra, o que, conseqüentemente o fez empinar-se ainda mais.

- M-mais rápido... – Clamava.

- Ahm... – Ciel aumentava a velocidade das investidas, não mais contendo seus gemidos. Estava aproximando-se do orgasmo novamente, o que fez esquecer o pudor por completo. Não conseguia mais suportar á sensação que incendiava seu corpo. – Você é mesmo uma vadia, Alois Trancy.

- Não fale como se você não gostasse. – Respondeu.

Conforme a velocidade dos movimentos aumentava, o loiro ansiava cada vez mais por satisfação, não conseguindo conter-se.

- Ciel... – Gemeu, estendendo as vogais ao pronunciar-se. – Toque-me... Toque-me lá...

Por mais que não gostasse da idéia de dar prazer ao inimigo, o mais novo envolveu seu pênis com uma das mãos, masturbando-o no mesmo ritmo das estocadas.

Ambos estavam á ponto de derramarem-se. Gemiam e gritavam simultaneamente, enquanto deliciavam-se com os corpos um do outro.

- Ahhmm... – Trancy gemeu ao sentir as carícias do outro.

Deletando de sua mente o significado da palavra: "bom senso" o mais velho começara a rebolar, em resposta ás investidas, o que fez o corpo de Ciel arrepiar-se.

- N-não queria acabar comigo, Ciel? – Provocava o mais velho. – É sua chance. Estou sob seu total controle agora.

- C-Cale-se, Alois. – Pronunciou-se o conde entre gemidos, apertando o membro do outro com mais força, descontando nele, a raiva que o consumia naquele momento.

Raiva de si próprio por ter colocado seus instintos á frente de seu dever.

- Ahhm, acalme-se. – Pedia – I-isso machuca, sabia?

O pequeno pareceu não importar-se com o incômodo proporcionado ao mais velho. Apenas queria satisfazer-se.

- E-eu... ahhmm... – Gemia o loiro – E-estou quase...

- Ahhh! – O pequeno cravou as unhas no quadril do garoto, preenchendo sua entrada com um líquido espesso e esbranquiçado.

Ao sentir o calor da substância invadi-lo, Alois ejaculou também, enquanto suas pernas tremiam, fazendo-o cair.

Suspirou.

- Isso foi... tão bom...

O garoto dos cabelos acinzentados caíra á seu lado. Seus olhos estavam arregalados, ainda incrédulo. Não podia, simples não conseguia acreditar no que acabara de fazer. Ele arfava, tentando compassar sua respiração.

- Isso nunca... Nunca... – Proferia entre suspiros – Nunca mais irá se repetir.

O loiro virou-se e o abraçou, sentindo ambos os corações batendo no mesmo ritmo acelerado.

- Mas é claro que se repetirá. – Rebateu com um sorriso no rosto. – Você é ótimo nisso. Seria um desperdício!

O mais novo desviou o olhar, extremamente corado.

- Eu não teria tanta convicção se fosse você, Alois. – Respondeu – Isso foi apenas... Uma diversão momentânea, sem necessidade de uma segunda vez.

O maior beijou sua testa de forma amorosa, enquanto acariciava suas costas.

- Você disse que não faria hoje. – Disse. – E o fez.

Phanthomhive estava deveras cansado. De fato, eles haviam tido um dia cheio.

- Diga o que quiser... – Dizia, antes de ser interrompido por um bocejo – Mas não conseguirá manchar meu orgulho novamente.

Após dito, o pequeno adormecera ali mesmo.

- Sonhe comigo... – Sussurrou o loiro.

Assim sendo, fechou os olhos também, imaginando o quão maravilhoso seria despertar ao lado do mais novo. É claro que ele estaria exaltado, o insultaria de todas as maneiras possíveis, antes de deixar a mansão bufando, e dizendo que aquilo nunca iria repetir-se.

Mas Alois tinha a absoluta certeza de que ocorreria mais vezes.

Notas da autora:

Ah, ok, agora eu quero ver se o Alois tem disposição pra dar a "recompensa" do Craudão depois dessa. LOL.

Ok gente, são precisamente 06:04 da manhã, o dia já está clareando, eu já ouço os passarinhos cantando e o puto do meu cachorro latindo, querendo entrar. E eu estou escrevendo desde antes da 01:00 sem cessar. Palmas para mim.

Aliás, quero dedicar essa fanfic á linda da Lena porque isso surgiu de um RP que nós fizemos. Super amor, não?

Ah, porque sempre que eu termino uma fanfic nova eu penso: "NOSSA, ESSA É A MELHOR QUE EU JÁ FIZ!"? Acho que me supero á cada uma delas. Estou bem orgulhosa dessa, porque ela ficou REALMENTE GRANDE. Será que alguém vai ter paciência pra ler toda?

Sei lá mais de cinco mil palavras, quinze páginas... É motivo de orgulho, não?

Bom, só sei que morrerei de saudades de escrever fanfic e assistir South Park a madrugada inteira quando minhas aulas recomeçarem. E isso será daqui á... doze dias! Ah, droga!

Mas enfim, eu realmente amei essa fanfic, amei de verdade. Estou orgulhosa de mim mesma e blá blá blá. Vou revisá-la antes de postar porque ela ta cheia de N/As escrotos no meio do texto e isso o polui, sem falar que distrai o leitor. NÃO QUERO MEUS LEITORES DISTRAIDOS. Obrigada.

Ah sim, eu gosto de chamar o Alois de vadia em todas as fanfics. Se bem que nas três últimas eu não o fiz... Bah, senti falta disso.

E tem mais uma coisa, SIM, EU FUI OBRIGADA Á COLOCAR UM FANSERVICE CLAUDEXALOIS. Desculpa gente, é mais forte que eu.

Então ta bem, é melhor eu ir dormir antes que amanheça, porque daí sim eu não pego no sono nunca.

Espero postar mais alguma coisa antes de voltar á tortura, digo, escola.

Esse N/A ficou muito escroto, mas é porque eu estou com sono, desculpem.

SÓ MAIS UMA COISINHA... O meu Ciel ficou bom? Espero que sim, já que não costumo usá-lo em minhas fanfics.


End file.
